


Iguales.

by BarbsWolf



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si, a quien le dispararan, no fuera a Kevin? ¿Y cuales serian las ultimas palabras de esta persona?





	Iguales.

–Suéltame.

 

The Beast hablo con autoridad, aun a pesar de sentir cierta… Debilidad ante el toque de aquella mujer. No podía ser violento con ella, porque ella era un alma quebrada que merecía protección y no dolor. Era por eso que no se resistió mucho.

 

– Déjame hablar con Kevin Wendell Crumb. – Ella suplico, casi grito, mientras lo sostenía con mayor fuerza.

– No.

 

 Al ver que no cooperaba, y no temiendo por su vida, Casey se atrevió a abrazarlo, sintiendo contra su rostro y sus manos, la calida sensación de la piel masculina.

 

–Suéltame. – Él intento liberarse, no implementando mucha fuerza, ya que la debilidad que sentía por su contacto se volvía mayor, provocando asi que perdiera de a poco su lugar en la luz.

–Necesito hablar con Kevin Wendell Crumb.

–Él me necesita… – The Beast no podía hacer más que eso, suplicar porque le deje estar presente. Porque debía proteger a Kevin, y también a ella. Necesitaba proteger a todos los débiles y rotos. Pero aquella mujer que lo abrazaba como si se tratara de un salvavidas, siguió aforrándose a él. El calor de su pequeño cuerpo, le hizo sentir más débil y de cierta forma más a gusto. Entonces ella siguió repitiendo el nombre de Kevin, y él se perdió nuevamente.

– Kevin Wendell Crumb, Kevin Wendell Crumb, Kevin Wendell Crumb.

 

No quería, se resistía lo más que podía, a la idea de que algo le sucediera a Kevin. Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, luego de su liberación por parte de The Beast, no comprendía el porque de su miedo a la idea de que dejara de existir. No le importaba que alguna de sus personalidades no fueran buenas, y, sinceramente, The Beast no lograba causarle miedo. No como lo hizo en aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron.

 

 Ahora era diferente. Podía sentirlo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kevin, e intentaba llegar a él. Porque desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, supo que solo era un hombre asustado del mundo real y los horrores de este, y todo debido a los abusos por parte de su madre. Igual que ella. Casey sabía que él necesitaba ser salvado, necesitaba a alguien.

 

Cuando por fin pareció que The Beast logro calmarse, noto, también, que el abrazo le fue devuelto. Por ese motivo, se alejo lo justo y necesario para poder mirarle a los ojos. En seguida, capto la fragilidad de un alma rota, y supo que se trataba de la personalidad original.

 

–Hola…

 

 Kevin hablo con calma, mirándola fijamente, aun sosteniéndola cerca suyo. Casey sonrío apenas, contenta por ver que él estaba en la luz y con ella.

 

–The Beast me hizo caso. –Murmuro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –No podía hacer lo que quería. Puedes decirle que hacer…

–No estoy a cargo de la luz. –Dijo Kevin, bastante seguro en lo que decía. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Agacho la mirada, queriendo ocultar de alguna manera las lagrimas que no logro contener.

–Si. Si, lo estas. –Casey alzo su mano, para así lograr llamar su atención y vuelva a mirarle. Creyo que su tacto le reconfortaría, y así por lo menos conseguir tener unos minutos más con él. –Se siente bien, ¿no? –Pregunto, su voz saliendo baja, dejando en evidencia que, aquella reconfortante sensación, también era sentida por ella.

–Ajá… –Respondió él, asintiendo y controlando de a poco sus lágrimas y sentimientos mezclados. En su cabeza, comenzaba a haber cierto caos que le era difícil controlar, pero, gracias al tacto de la joven, lograba evitar que cualquiera de las otras personalidades le quite su lugar en la luz.

–¿Permanecerías conmigo en la luz? ¿Por un rato más?

–Si…

 

 Casey estaba desesperada, porque él permanezca siendo solo Kevin para que este a salvo. Y cuando lo escucho, el alivio que impregno su ser fue enorme. Fue entonces que distinguió una luz roja que pasaba por sobre su hombro, no reconociendo enseguida lo que significaba. Se dio la media vuelta, y fue cuando vio a lo lejos al grupo de policías, es que supo de que iba todo aquello. Casey volvió a su posición inicial, girándose y abrazando con fuerza a Kevin. Iba a ser el final, y ella solo tenia unos segundos.

 

–Escúchame, escúchenme… –Su voz salio con urgencia contra el oído de Kevin. Le hablo a él y al resto de las personalidades. –Cuídenlo, por favor, manténganse a salvo. Dennis, Barry… Beast, cuiden a Kevin por favor…

 

 Algo punzante atravesó el costado de su baja espalda, provocando a continuación, un dolor que se esparció de a poco por el resto de sus extremidades. Sintió a Kevin sosteniéndola cuando sus piernas no lograron mantenerla más de pie.

 

–¿Que…? ¿Por que?

 

 Kevin, o creía que era Kevin, pregunto. Casey ya no era capaz de distinguir con quien hablaba, toda su concentración perdida en el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Vagamente recordó las torturas que su tío le hizo pasar, y aquello no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando fue conciente, se encontró mirando el cielo gris, mientras era sostenida por Kevin Wendell Crumb. Él trataba de decirle algo, pero lo vio luchar por el control de su cuerpo.

 

–¿Casey? No, no, no, no… Eres mi novia, no puedes morir… No quiero que mueras… -Supo que quien hablaba era Hedwig, distinguió su habla. Pero no estuvo mucho tiempo presente. Cuando su semblante cambio a uno mas serio, supo con quien hablaba en seguida.

–Nunca debí haberle hecho caso. –Dennis lucia molesto y dolido, mientras la mano de él se apoyo sobre su rostro, y allí sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso sobre su mejilla. –Provocamos esto… Y ahora toda tu ropa esta sucia, Casey. Debemos hacer algo al respecto…

 

 Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, aun a pesar del dolor, un cansancio extremo se esparció por su ser, haciendo que olvidara todo a su alrededor. Hasta que escucho a alguien llorando. Sus parpados, que se habían cerrado, volvieron a abrirse. Kevin estaba llorando, mientras aquel miedo llenaba sus ojos. Aquella mirada rompía su propio corazón, ya que quería que dejara de sufrir.

 

–¿Por que?

–Porque soy tu amiga… –Ella contesto, moviendo su mano hasta poder sostener la de él que aun descansaba sobre su rostro. – Y porque fuiste tu quien me salvo primero, Kevin… Gracias…

 

 Por fin es que ella cayó en la inconciencia, satisfecha con las cosas como terminaron. Porque así era como lo veía. Si no fuera por Dennis, quien fue quien la secuestro en un principio, no hubiera experimentado lo que vivió. No hubiera conocido a Kevin y al resto de sus personalidades; y no hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar y denunciar a su tío. Aunque fue breve su tiempo vivido en libertad, estaba satisfecha, porque hizo algo por cambiar y poder ser fuerte. Todo fue gracias a él. A aquel buen hombre que aun seguía atrapado en su propio dolor, con el cual le hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo, para poder ayudarle y no hacerle sentir solo. Era el único quien comprendía el propio dolor que ella cargo por mucho tiempo, eran iguales.

 

 Fue lo último que pensó, mientras a lo lejos creyó oír un rugido.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos dias, tardes o noches~
> 
> Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco por leer. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no escribo un fanfic... O cualquier otra cosa. Asi que, si ven errores en toda la historia, les pido disculpas.
> 
> Ya vi dos veces Glass, y dos veces Split y una Unbreakable. Si, puede que me haya obsesionado un poco, pero, es porque son muy buenas películas. Cuando termine de ver Glass, busque para leer algún fanfic. Pero, descubrí que, de los personajes de Casey y Kevin (y cualquier otra personalidad suya), estaban en ingles. Entonces pensé... ¿Why? Así que en mi cabeza empece a imaginar un buen final, o, mejor dicho, un final alternativo. Casi como hice con El Mayor Miedo. No digo que Glass no tuvo un mal final, porque me encanto. Fue triste, pero, justo.
> 
> Esto fue lo que salio, puedo imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación, pero, no quiero... Volver tan extensa la historia. Por lo que voy a ver como es que la sigo, si decido seguirla.
> 
> Nuevamente, les agradezco a quienes hayan leído esto, y, espero les haya gustado. Nos estaremos leyendo~
> 
> Atte: BarbsWolf.


End file.
